


Vulnerability

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [48]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, let Blake take care of her strong girlfriend, shameless softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake spots the look in Yang’s eyes after a long day at work, she makes the choice to take care of her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning; there is nudity in this one but it is all very much non-sexual intimacy.

* * *

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Blake leans up on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of Yang’s mouth, sighing softly as Yang wraps her arms around her. But when Blake leans back and looks into her girlfriend’s eyes, she frowns. 

Yang looks  _ so tired. _ A deep frown frown is set across her lips and her beautiful, lilac eyes, usually sparkling with light, are dull and unfocused. There’s a tension in Yang’s shoulders and Blake feels her heart crack a little at the sigh. “Baby? You okay?”

Yang nods, closing her eyes and leaning forward to press their foreheads together, her fingers curling into the fabric of Blake’s shirt tightly. “I’m fine.”

Blake pauses, biting her lip as she tries to think of the best way to approach this. Instead of pushing, she steps away and smiles up at Yang, letting her voice shift into something a little teasing as she threads their fingers together and gently pulls Yang to their bathroom. “Good, because I missed my girlfriend while we were  _ both  _ at work and I would  _ really  _ like to take a bath with her, if she’d be so willing.”

“I dunno. I’m… tired, Blake. I don’t think I can-“

“Not what I meant.” Blake says softly, pausing at the door of their bathroom and turning to face Yang. She smiles softly, reaching up to tuck Yang’s hair behind her ear and letting her fingers trail down her jaw to cup her cheek lovingly. “No funny business, I promise. It’s just a bath. I just… want to be close to you right now.”

Yang’s eyes mist over and for a moment, Blake thinks that Yang might cry. But then she smiles weakly, leaning forward to kiss Blake’s forehead sweetly, lovingly, and sighs. “Okay. I can do that.”

Blake’s quick to run the bath, using Yang’s favourite bath bomb and shaking away her frown when she notices that Yang barely responds to the explosion colour like she usually does. Just as Yang’s starting to strip, Blake’s places a hand on her back to stop her lethargic movements and places a gentle kiss on the sensitive space just behind her ear. 

“Here. Let me.”

Yang’s brow furrows but she relents, watching silently with glazed, distant eyes as Blake unzips her jacket and slowly slides it off of her shoulders and depositing it neatly on the counter by sink, knowing full well that Yang hates when it gets creased. She gently grasps the hem of Yang’s shirt, glancing up at her and leaning forward to kiss Yang’s nose before sliding her shirt up, letting her fingers run tender lines up Yang’s body and gently freeing her from her shirt. Blake pauses here, letting her hands find Yang’s bare waist as she ducks forward and presses a tender kiss to her collarbone, letting out a soft and affectionate hum before pulling back letting her fingers drift to her belt to free it from her jeans. With that done, Blake sinks to her knees and unties Yang’s boots and gently encourages her to step from them before taking off the bumblebee socks that Yang chose to wear that morning, the sigh bringing an affectionate smile to her lips. She glances up, her breath catching in her throat when she sees Yang watching her, quiet adoration shining in her eyes along with unshed tears. Wanting to reassure her, she leans up and places a soft kiss against Yang’s belly, her lips brushing against an old scar, before freeing Yang of her jeans. With a gentle kiss to each of Yang’s thighs, her underwear soon joins the ever growing pile of clothes and Blake’s returning to her feet to free Yang of her bra. She ducks forward, pressing a tender kiss to the place above Yang’s heart and gently trails a path of chaste, loving kisses up to her ear.

“Okay. You can hop in now. I’ll be with you in a second.”

Yang blinks, seeming more than a little foggy and distant, but she does just that. Blake begins to free herself of her own clothing as Yang sinks into the warm water with a sigh, sounding utterly drained and spent. 

It hurts Blake’s heart to see her like this. 

“Here, baby. Sit forward for me.” She murmurs, settling in behind Yang and planting a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck. “Good girl. Want me to wash your hair for you?” She asks quietly into Yang’s ear, glancing up at the messy bun on top of her girlfriend’s head.

Yang shakes her head and instead presses back into Blake, settling her weight against her chest and letting out a shaky breath, her body still rigid with tension. Blake lets out a soft hum and places her hands over Yang’s shoulders, gently massaging and pressing into the tense muscle carefully. She slowly slides her hands until they’re close to Yang’s neck and softly begins to knead into the muscle found there, slowly increasing the amount of pressure she’s using on her partner. Blake’s ears twitch as Yang lets out a soft groan, smiling softly as one of Yang’s hands finds one of Blake’s ankles beneath the water and gentle curls around it, her thumb brushing back and forth absentmindedly. With a careful hand, she guides Yang’s head forward and gently curls her hands around her hand to press careful strokes into the back of Yang’s neck, pausing to press her lips against the nape of her neck when Yang lets out a small whimper. She can feel Yang’s body start to relax, the tension in her body steadily submitting under Blake’s attentive touch, and she returns Yang’s shoulders to knead at them and her upper back, scattering soft kisses against her skin as she goes. Her task becomes damn near impossible as Yang melts  _ completely _ into her, slumping low against Blake’s chest as her head falls against her shoulder. Blake accepts her weight easily, curling her arms around Yang’s waist and tracing soft patterns against her stomach as she presses her mouth against Yang’s neck, whispering soft affirmations into her skin until the water, fragrant with the scent of sweet orange, turns cold.

“You ready to go bed?”

“Definitely.”

When they leave the bath, Yang stops her and reaches for her own towel and, in a moment of surprising vulnerability and shyness, hands it to Blake as she looks away. One of Blake’s cat ears twitch and a small smile crosses her face as she picks up on the silent request and begins to dry Yang, caressing her skin with each stroke of the towel and planting little kisses against her skin at every turn until she’s completely dry. This is where Yang plants a lingering kiss against her cheek and takes Blake’s own towel and returns the favour, pausing to nuzzle her neck and press kisses against the corner of her mouth until she’s dry too. 

It isn’t too much longer until they’re climbing into their sleepwear and settling under the blanket. Blake reaches for a book on her bedside table, a soft hum escaping her as Yang settles her head against Blake’s chest and curls into her side. Blake reads until she feels something wet hit her collarbone and her heart stops as she realises that it’s a tear.

Yang was crying.

“Yang?”

“I’m fine.”

“You are anything  _ but  _ fine right now, Yang.” Blake murmurs, letting her book fall forgotten to the floor in favour of wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s body and planting a kiss on her forehead and letting out a slow breath against her skin. “You’re  _ crying.” _

“I—“ Yang’s voice cracks and she turns to bury her face into Blake’s chest, a shudder coursing through her as Blake runs a hand up and down her spine. “Rough day.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Yang shakes her head, her fingers curling tightly into Blake’s nightshirt as she presses impossibly close to her.

“You just need some TLC, huh?”

A nod, small and vulnerable and shy against Blake’s chest.

“Well… then it’s a good thing that I have an endless supply that’s all yours.” Blake whispers softly, wrapping her arms as tightly around Yang as she can and pulling her half on top of her to better hold her. “You’re so beautiful and wonderful and kind, Yang. You’re the strongest person I know and you’ve spent so long holding everyone else’s pieces together. Let  _ me  _ hold  _ yours.” _

“Okay.” 

And then, a moment later, in a voice so quiet that it breaks Blake’s heart…

“Thank you. I love you, Blake.”

“I love you too, baby. So,  _ so  _ much.”

* * *


End file.
